After The Storm
by Herald Kahlan
Summary: Once everyone has returned to the city of Haven after Storm Breaking, Karal must learn to deal with the lifestyle changes in store for him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Valdemar (as much as I'd like to) or most of the characters in this story. I am temporarily borrowing them, as that is the name of the game in a fanfic. So, thank you to Mercedes Lackey for creating the wonderful world of Valdemar and the characters.

This takes place shortly after Storm Breaking, when everyone has returned to court in Haven.

**After the Storm**

**by Herald Kahlan**

**Chapter 1**

Life was so different now, and yet it was the same life he had left behind. He was still Karse's envoy to Valdemar, Natoli was still in love with him, what had changed most, he supposed, was perspective. While he still had to deal with the rigors of court, he would never maintain the level of independence he had had before. Altra did his best, serving as Karal's eyes when he could, and Natoli treated him no differently, but his life had changed.

Heaving a sigh Karal, reached down rubbing his shin where he had, once again, run into the edge of a chair. Sidestepping he continued to cross the council chamber to retrieve his things. Altra had been required to make a jump to Karse to take a document to Solaris. When Altra had shown hesitation at the thought of leaving him unattended, Karal had insisted that he could find his way back to his rooms by himself.

Feeling carefully around his seat Karal made sure he had collected all the documents and made his way out into the corridor. All was quiet as he started out. _All the better. _He thought to himself as he turned right and felt his way down the hall. _No one around to see me making a fool of myself_. Reaching the end of the corridor, he made a left and ascended the flight of eighteen stairs to the hall where he was roomed. Making a right and going twelve paces, he came to the door to his room and entered. With a sigh, he walked slowly to the open window staring sightlessly out across what he knew to be a view of Companion Field, feeling a gentle breeze play across his face.

"You know it is a wonderful day out, you really should go for a walk outside." A gravely voice stated from behind him in his native tongue, causing his to whirl about with a startled cry. "Peace boy, I had no intention of startling you." Herald Albrich said quietly. "But you really should get out for a bit. It is not healthy to stay cooped up indoors for so long. You are to come by the salle tomorrow after your meetings, you will be continuing your lessons with Herald Kero, and starting a new lesson with me. Do not be late." With that, he turned and walked out shutting the door firmly behind him before Karal could respond.

Walking over to his bed, Karal flopped down slamming his fist down on his bedside table in frustration. "Why cant people just accept that I'm not what I used to be!" he shouted into the silence oh his empty room. Taking a shuddering breath, he spoke the words that had been chasing themselves around his head since the day of the accident. "Why can't they just accept, that like this, I'm useless…" a lone tear trickled down his cheek as he lay back, closing his eyes, and drifted into a restless sleep.

Karal awoke to the sound of the collegium bell tolling out the half-mark before dinner. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes feeling the grit of dried tears on his cheeks. Carefully crossing the room, he splashed cold water on his face and went into the main sitting area. Feeling at a loss for something to do to occupy himself until dinner, he felt his way over to a chair and sat, letting his mind wonder.

The sound of the door opening and Natoli's soft call brought him back to reality and he stood up to greet her. She quickly crossed the room giving him a hug and began to fill him in on the latest goings on at the compass rose. He had declined her recent invitations to accompany her, fearing he would only be in the way. She had accepted his excuses of being overly tired, and continued to keep him updated on all the plans and inventions discussed by the blues. As she prattled on, Karal crossed into his room and pulled on a clean tunic. Returning she quickly finished the update and the two of them walked out of the room, Karal gently holding the crook of Natoli's elbow.

"You've been awfully quiet, is anything bothering you?" Natoli asked concern apparent in her voice. "Are you ill?"

Shrugging Karal shook his head. "Nothing worth mentioning, I'm just feeling rung out by the council meetings, nothing to worry about." Though he felt guilty about not telling her the truth, he could not bring himself to voice his concerns. He was already enough of a burden to her and Altra. Attempting to shake off his gloomy thoughts he turned and kissed her gently on the cheek before they entered the dining area.

Later once Karal had returned to his rooms and Natoli had departed, he once again found himself sinking into despair. Dinner had been disastrous. He had succeed in knocking over his glass of wine, spilling it all over the shin'a'in envoy, who had politely told him that it was not a problem and excused herself to get changed. Natoli had tried to console him saying that it could have happened to anyone, but he was not convinced. He was a hassle to everyone, and he knew it, even if they refused to admit it. Laying back against his pillow, Karal closed his eyes trying hard not cry for all that had been lost. Poor Florian, had sacrificed himself to save Karal, as had the Avatars. And for what?

He was no help in court, and a burden on everyone he came in contact with. The last thought echoing through his head as he drifted off into another restless sleep, a plea to the gods. _They would be better off with out me..._


End file.
